Two blood elves walk into a bar
by Quentari
Summary: Soltharis and Faion are lovers. One's a male, the other's a FtM trans* this is shameless smut featuring roleplaying and anal. Don't read if you're not into that sort of thing!


Faion let Soltharis to their room at the inn they were staying at. Soltharis knew what was on Faion's mind, they had dabbled but hadn't actually gone all the way yet. He suspected the warlock was as tired of waiting as he was.

The two of them didn't waste time as they quickly stripped down to their undergarments, the only other thing either of them was wearing were the bandages across Soltharis' chest.

Faion quickly captured Sol for a kiss, his hands roaming the well-toned warrior before stopping at the knot of the bandage. He looked Soltharis in the eyes, silently asking permission before going further. Soltharis nodded, the bandages were untied. Moments later Soltharis' breasts were free and Faion was gently brushing his fingers over them, teasing the sensitive skin.

"I want to try something," said Faion suddenly.

Soltharis looked up at him in surprise. "Like what?"

"Something that should hopefully make this easier for you, do you promise to go with it? I can stop if you tell me to but I want to try this out," said Faion softly.

Sol took a deep breath before nodding.

Faion smiled. "Good." He quickly pulled off the last of his clothes and helped Soltharis do the same.

The warlock placed his hand close to Soltharis' crotch. Close, but not touching. Faion gave Sol a smile before speaking. "You have a magnificent cock."

Sol gasped as Faion knelt in front of him, one hand grasping an imaginary shaft and the other grasping imaginary balls.

Faion went through the motions of stroking a rather well-endowed cock, the hand on Soltharis' "balls" actually stroking the folds of his pussy.

"I just don't know if I can fit it all in my mouth," he said as he licked the non-existent length.

Soltharis was breathing heavily as Faion continued his game. The warrior had to admit, it was turning him on. The fantasy. He let out a moan when Faion mimed taking the length into his mouth. He could feel the warlocks tongue licking at his clit and his fingers in his pussy, from the angle it looked like Faion was deep-throating him.

Faion pulled all the way back, careful to keep up the pretence that there was something in his mouth. "So big, tastes so good," he said before slowly going back down the length and letting his tongue do the work.

Soltharis lost himself to the fantasy, to the thought of his boyfriend sucking on his cock, he could feel his knees going weak and he was getting closer.

Faion slid his hand further back and entered Soltharis' wet entrance, the warrior only lasted a few seconds more before letting out a louder moan and shuddering from head to toe. Faion had to drop the fantasy for a moment to make sure he didn't fall, but was right back where he needed to be by the time Soltharis was looking at him again.

Faion mimed swallowing as he pulled away from Soltharis, and Sol got a little thrill from seeing that.

"I thought we were going to have sex?" said the warrior as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We are, you okay for a round two?"

"Two? It's my lucky day."

"Good, you want to keep going with this?"

Soltharis let his head clear for a moment before nodding. He'd had sex before, but none of his partners had been as understanding as this, most had 'forgotten' he was a guy when he was naked and treated him like they would a woman. Faion was different.

Faion got a bottle from his bag and motioned for Soltharis to turn around. Sol guessed he'd take him from behind, continue the roleplay. He knelt with his back to Faion, prepared for worgen-style. He didn't expect Faion to manouver pillows under his stomach, or to be manouvered so he took a more natural position of lying with his chest to the mattress, holding a feather-down pillow and with his ass in the air. He certainly didn't expect a lubricated finger to circle the entrance to his ass.

"Remember I can stop any time, just say the word," said Faion. He waited for Sol to nod again before slowly entering the warrior with a single digit.

"Your ass is so tight, you can feel me pushing up against your prostate. It feels so good, doesn't it?" said Faion as he slowly pumped his finger in and out.

Soltharis nodded, allowing himself to lose himself to the fantasy again.

"I start to touch your cock, can't leave him unattended now can we?" said Faion as he moved his second hand to Soltharis' clit and began gently stroking, careful not to exert too much pressure on the sensitive organ.

A second finger and more lubricant. "Feels good, doesn't it? I'm getting all your sweet spots. You're almost ready, you're practically begging for it, your ass needs me."

Soltharis could only nod as he tried not to tense up in pleasure as Faion spoke.

The fingers were removed. More lube. A cock pressed at his entrance and slowly sank in, "sunwell you're tight, can you feel my cock? pressing up against that sweet spot?"

A nod.

Faions hand went back to Soltharis' clit. "Your cock is so fucking hard, dripping for me, you'll wait for me?"

Soltharis was breathing heavily, tried to nod but his mind was filled with pleasure and everything Faion was doing was sending jolts down his spine deep into his groin.

Faion tried to thrust at a slower pace, he knew Sol hadn't done this before but it'd been a while and the warlock could barely contain himself at the sight of Sol spread before him, taking his cock to the hilt, the soft sound of his balls hitting Sol's thighs which were dripping wet.

"You ready baby?" he said, and when he saw the nod he let himself go. Two more powerful thrusts and Sol was writhing beneath him, clenching around his cock. One last thrust and Faion was cumming hard and deep into Soltharis' ass.

Moments later the two of them were panting and trying to regain control of their shaking limbs.

"You okay?" said Faion finally.

"Yeah, that... That was perfect," said Soltharis.

"Sorry I couldn't last longer."

"What part of perfect did you mishear?"

Faion chucked and carefully removed himself. The two blood elves cleaned up and relaxed on the bed.

"That was honestly the best sex I've ever had," said Sol as he allowed Faion to be little spoon.

"That was honestly the funnest sex I've ever had," said Faion with a grin.

Soltharis gave the warlock a playful whack. "Just fun? I'll have to try harder then."

"To be fair I was leading."

Soltharis rolled his eyes and curled up protectively around his lover as the two went to sleep.


End file.
